everirefandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling Up
Leveling Up Leveling up costs CL*100 XP for the first 4 levels, and costs (CL^2)20 XP for level 5 and above. The act of leveling up involves actively choosing to spend accumulated XP, the same as if you were to buy a passive or ability from outside your archetype. XP should be noted on the character sheet as remaining unspent/accumulated. Starting at level 1 and every 3 levels after, the character is granted an equal amount of skill points as the stats that they currently have. These skill points can only be allocated to a skill that corresponds with the stat they originated from. For example, if you have 9 STR and 7 CHA then you have 9 skill points to allocate among STR skills and 7 skill points to allocate among CHA skills. New skills should be selected as soon as the character levels up. Your level in any skill cannot exceed your CL*4. Starting at level 2 and every 3 levels after the character is granted the option of learning a new ability or passive that they qualify for. This ability or passive must be learned before the character levels up again. If it is not, then the character cannot go back and learn an ability or passive for that level. Characters also start out with a single ‘free’ passive or ability that they qualify for upon creation at level 1. This must be selected before their character sheet is approved. Starting at level 3 and every 3 levels after the character is granted one stat point that they can allocate as they wish. This stat point must be allocated immediately upon leveling up and cannot be changed once assigned. So how do you gain XP? There are several ways to go about it. Any IC RP that takes place within the world is automatically worth XP at a rate of CL XP per 10 minutes spent RPing between 2 or more people. This same XP is also earned when participating in a campaign that is DM’d, in addition to any XP that might be granted for the defeat of enemies or if discovering or unlocking new places or information within the world. Dungeon Masters (DMs) obtain CL*2 XP per 10 minutes spent DMing but do not obtain any loot or XP from the creatures slain or discoveries made by the party. This XP can be applied to any one of the DM’s characters. Story Weavers (SWs) obtain CL*3 XP per 10 minutes spent DMing but do not obtain any loot or XP from the creatures slain or discoveries made by the party. This XP can be applied to any one of the SW’s characters. RP obtained from DM’ing sessions can be converted into gold at a rate of 5:1. 5 XP can be converted into 1 gold. ONLY XP from DM’ing a session can be used this way; normal RP XP or session XP cannot be converted into gold. When figuring your time spent RPing, it is from the time stamp of the first post of the group’s RP until the time stamp of the last post of the group’s RP. If a character is not participating during the entire RP session, then their XP is calculated from the time stamp of Their first post until the time stamp of Their last post. When determining time spent RP’ing, it is rounded down to the nearest 10 minutes. Generally speaking there should not be any lapses between posts in RP that exceed 10 minutes in duration, though this is more of a guideline than a rule. Obvious exceptions are made for reasons such as extremely long and detailed posts. Additionally there is Bonus XP for PVP: In the event of 2 characters of equal CL: The winner obtains triple their normal RP XP for the fight. The loser obtains double their normal RP XP. In the event of one character being higher level than the the other: If the higher level character wins they obtain double their normal RP XP for the fight. If the lower level character wins they obtain four times their normal RP XP for the fight. If the higher level character loses the fight they obtain their normal RP XP for the fight. If the lower level character loses the fight they obtain double their normal RP XP for the fight. This increased XP is only valid for the RP time of the fight itself. Not the RP before or after it. Helping with the creation of content for the world can also net XP gains; speak with the owner or mods if interested. There are other ways as well to gain XP that are not listed here, but the primary method will always be through RP and participating in DM’d sessions. Ensure that all instances of earned XP (in addition to obtaining any items, leveling up, learning new abilities and etc) is clearly logged on your sheet for verification purposes. Category:Getting Started